Naruto: Another Side, Another Story
by ShinigamiMaster
Summary: Alternate Reality: a type or form of in which canonical facts of setting or characterization in the universe being explored or written about are deliberately changed. This is the case here. The mere existance of a clan which canonically wiped itself out through civil war, alters the events of the Narutoverse exponentially.


**Hello there Naruto fandom. ShinigamiMaster here, and I came up with an idea to write something new. Despite having 2 stories in progress, and 1 under construction. The issues being I'm stuck on Force Effect (awaiting help/advice/opinion from some others) and am deciding between 2 paths to take for The Sage of Soul Society. Gods Eater Burst is taken down to be replaced by this (TBH, it wasn't going anywhere).**

**My idea is as follows. To implement the powers of the Shinigami in Bleach into Naruto thru Kekkei Genkai.**

**Now before you all scream "OVERPOWERED!", let us think for a minute. All the things we've been seeing later in the Shippuden half seem pretty powerful, yes? This will not be an overpowered clan, I assure you. If you still don't like it, either give me a legit reason, or GTFO. **

**Now, I'm gonna give you a rundown of the Yamamoto Clan, a couple of events in the timeline that are changed from them, and some of the key family members, see how you like that. Then I'm gonna skip thru time to another event, then one more time to the Genin Team formation thing, which, if you guys like it enough (or I'm inspired to), that is where the story will truly begin. Here we go.**

The Yamamoto were among the first clans to join the Senju-Uchiha allied Village, along with the Sarutobi and Shimura. They were also more than happy to help end the mass fighting through this. The Yamamoto Kekkei Genkai is due mainly to their special chakra. They are somehow more in tune with the spiritual. The earliest clan members had fought using katanas, wakizashis, nodachis, tantos. etc. As they used them, their soul extended to the blade (Zanpakuto as an extension of the soul), and they unlocked the first Shikai, and later Bankai. And so the clan dubbed them Zanpakuto. They also came up with special techniques, most usable only for their chakra. Destruction Style, having all manner of ninjutsu, Binding Style, having all manner of genjutsu and fuinjutsu, Hakuda, their taijutsu, and Zanjutsu, their sword wielding art. This doesn't mean they can't use normal jutsu.

Event 1: Battle of the Valley of the End

We all know of this. The climactic and titanic battle between the Hidden Leaf Village's founders, Hashirama Senju, and Madara Uchiha. During this battle, Madara had used his Sharingan to garner the assistance of the Tailed Beast known as the Nine Tailed Fox.

But Hashirama had assistance of his own. In the form of the then-Head of the Yamamoto Clan, Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Shigekuni was the strongest of the Yamamoto clan's fighters, wielding the strongest fire-element zanpakuto in existance, Ryujin Jakka {Flowing Blade-Like Flame}, and its Bankai, Zanka no Tachi {Longsword of the Remnant Flame}.

Despite Hashirama and Shigekuni's respective specialties (Wood and Fire) being opposite, through their teamwork they were able to fight long and hard against Madara and Nine Tails' onslaught effectively. But near the tail end of the bout, Shigekuni was knocked out of the fight through sheer dumb luck on Madara's end, leaving Hashirama to finish the fight alone.

Event 2: The Nine-Tailed Fox's Assault on the Hidden Leaf

During this event, after the Hidden Leaf's defenders forced Nine Tails out of the Village, one man stepped forward to drive it further out and keep it busy. Jinpachi Yamamoto, the the Clan Head of that time, used his Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo'o {Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment), to fight the Fox. Kokujo Tengen Myo'o was a gigantic suit of armor that moved with Jinpachi, large enough to take the Fox on one to one. But at one point, Nine Tails launched a Tailed Beast Bomb, which Kokujo Tengen Myo'o caught full-on in the chest. This caused massive damage to the armor titan, and due to their connection, fatally wounded Jinpachi. He later died from said wounds, joining his wife, who had been killed earlier on.

Key Family Members

Shigekuni Yamamoto - The oldest living clan member to date, and supposedly the strongest Yamamoto to ever live. He has currently vowed to only use his Shikai in dire emergencies, and his Bankai as a matter of life and death.

Zanpakuto: S) Ryujin Jakka, B)Zanka no Tachi

Jinpachi Yamamoto - Son of Shigekuni Yamamoto, The Head of the Yamamoto Clan until the Nine Tails Event, gave his life protecting the Village

Zanpakuto: S) Tenken, B) Kokujo Tengen Myo'o

Haruka Yamamoto - Wife of Jinpachi Yamamoto, gave her life protecting the Village

Zanpakuto: S) Raika {Lightning Flash}, B) Raika Goen Kaku {Lightning Flash Flame Shell}

Heihachi Yamamoto - Current Head of the Yamamoto Clan, father of Isamu and Hoshiko

Zanpakuto: To Be Revealed

Ayane Yamamoto - Wife of Heihachi, Mother of Isamu and Hoshiko

Zanpakuto: To Be Revealed

Soren Yamamoto - Younger brother of Heihachi

Zanpakuto: To Be Revealed

Kaisetsu Yamamoto - Wife of Sora Yamamoto

Zanpakuto: To Be Revealed

Isamu Yamamoto - My primary OC

Zanpakuto: To Be Revealed

Hoshiko Yamamoto - Twin Sister of Isamu

Zanpakuto: To Be Revealed

**If you need more info on the Shinigami powers themselves, look em up on Bleach Wiki. **

**Well, it's up to you guys now. Unless I'm inspired on my own to actually do this, you guys will decide, through liking it or not, if this story comes to life. You all need to review. Cause if you don't, I won't know. So please don't read over it and leave. Please review, and tell me what you think of my idea. But if you don't, GIVE ME A LEGITIMATE REASON WHY. Don't just say, "It sucks because nyehhh.", be constructive. Thanks in advance. You just Lost The Game**

**Live Long and Prosper**

**SM **


End file.
